Warm
by Akai Kiiroi
Summary: Tanpa api tak semua mati kedinginan. Karena tak semua kehangatan berasal dari sumber alam luar. Ada dua hati yang bersatu, lalu berkobar dalam api afeksi yang kian membara. / "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Minato,"/ "Aku juga tak mau kehilanganmu"/ #For MinaKushi Canon Challenge


_Ketika__ rembulan perlahan menyurut sinarnya,_

_Sosok dalam bayang itu tampak dengan senyumnya_

"_Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu…"_

_Takdir merajut benang merah diantaranya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**WARM**_

**Disclaimer ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**~For MinaKushi Canon Challenge~**

**Tema #1**

**Warning: Canon, OOC, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Konflik tak jelas, Rush, Judul tak nyambung, And other~**

**Enjoy :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam dengan langit yang tampak benderang. Purnama utuh bertakhta di atas sana. Sinarnya menerobos pohon-pohon tinggi di dalam hutan. Bayang-bayang tak teratur tercipta diantaranya. Sayup nyanyian hewan nocturnal terdengar lirih. Seakan tak lengkap, hembusan angin dingin mengiringi setiap langkah maupun lompatan remaja canggung dengan seorang gadis dalam gendongannya. Hening tercipta atas keduanya, dengan keadaan sang gadis yang tampak pucat dan lemas.

_SET!_

Minato mempercepat lompatannya. Sesekali ia turun untuk melangkah ketika pohon yang akan dilalui tak memungkinkan untuk ditapak. Dengan napas yang mulai terengah, diliriknya tubuh lemas dengan surai merah berkibar dihembus angin. Pemiliknya tertunduk, agaknya ia masih canggung dengan kejadian barusan. Minato masih ingat betul ketika dirinya berkata terang-terangan pada Kushina—pemilik surai merah yang tadi diperhatikan—bahwa dirinya menyukai rambut merah yang indah itu, bahwa lelaki itu tak mau kehilangan Kushina. Gadis dalam dekapannya itu sempat mengelak dengan wajah merona manis yang dialihkan. Mengingatnya membuat Minato tersenyum saja.

"Minato?" alih-alih terlihat keren, bagi Kushina Minato jadi terlihat aneh ketika senyum-senyum sendiri. Gadis itu sempat merinding berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimanapun keadaannya sekarang itu cukup rawan. Dengan tubuhnya yang lemas tanpa tenaga yang cukup untuk sekedar berjalan sendiri, dan berada dalam dekapan seorang remaja laki-laki dalam perjalanan pulang diantara hutan-hutan yang gelap. Apalagi objek kewaspadaannya itu baru saja tersenyum sendiri, dan— oh! Sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan '_apa?'_

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku takut – _ttebane_!" seru Kushina dengan alis setengah berkerut heran dan wajah yang bertambah was-was. Minato jadi salah tingkah dan memandang Kushina dengan tatapan bersalah . Diberi tatapan seperti itu membuat Kushina memutar bola matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan di sampingnya—ia didekap menyamping. Minato hanya meringis santai sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Kedua matanya membulat kaget menyadari kalau tepat di depannya adalah sesuatu yang harus segera dihindari. Dalam jarak kurang dari 250 meter dan waktu sekian detik. Ia kehilangan konsentrasi secara total. Gadis _manis-tapi-galak_ itu telah menyedot atensinya penuh-penuh.

"_Dattebane!_ Minato awas, ada po—''

_GREP! BRUK!_

"Ugh!"

"_Ittaiii—ttebaneee!"_

_Ck, hilang sudah wibawa dan imagemu sebagai ninja muda berbakat terkeren se-Konoha, Minato._

**=oOo=**

"Apakah ada yang sakit?"

Menggeleng. Lalu helaan napas terdengar.

Setengah jam yang lalu, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki telah mengalami kecelakaan tragis. 'Pengemudi' perjalanan mereka kehilangan konsentrasi akibat sosok gadis berambut merah yang ada di dekapannya sendiri. Dengan pikiran yang tiga perempatnya masih melayang, Minato dikejutkan oleh kenyataan salah satu bagian hutan menjulang tinggi di depannya, dalam jarak kurang dari 250 m dan mode kecepatan penuh. Sebelum pikiran sang pengemudi kembali sepenuhnya, tanpa tedeng aling ditariknya Kushina hingga posisi mereka terbalik –Minato membelakangi tepat di depan pohon dan Kushina berada di depan Minato, setelah laki-laki itu memeluknya erat dan melindungi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Punggung Minato menantang dengan gagahnya batang pohon sebelum terjatuh dengan posisi nyaris melindas Kushina. Sang gadis yang masih lemas bertambah shock ketika mendapati tubuhnya terjatuh dalam pelukan Minato dengan kepala yang menghantam keras entah-apa-itu dari Minato. Yang jelas itu keras dan membuat kepalanya sakit. Sepertinya dagu? Entahlah.

"Ehm, maafkan aku, Kushina," dengan kikuk Minato nyengir gugup. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan hal apa yang lebih buruk sebagai akibat dari kecerobohannya. _Shinobi_ muda dengan iris sebiru langit itu merunduk pelan dan menggenggam tangan Kushina yang tampaknya masih kaku. Tentu saja, diculik dan diseret untuk berjalan jauh sampai tenagamu habis, lalu datang bantuan menyelamatkanmu, memberimu rasa aman dan membawamu untuk pulang, setelah itu di tengah jalan menabrak pohon dalam gendongan teman sendiri, dan jatuh membentur seorang laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkanmu— tepat di dalam rengkuhannya. Lelucon macam apa yang mengatakan bahwa semua itu tak akan membuat gadis seperti Kushina tak menjadi kaku? Nyaris celaka sebanyak dua kali dalam rentang waktu kurang dari 2 jam!

"Kushina?"

Tersadar dari _shock_nya, Kushina menoleh. Lalu menatap Minato dengan galak, disambarnya tangan Minato yang menggenggam tangannya untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya. Gadis itu terduduk dengan kesal, tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan wajah yang sudah cemberut. "Kau nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung, _dattebane!"_ telunjuknya mengacung tepat di depan hidung Minato. Ia mendengus kasar sebelum _ngambek_ dengan membalikkan badan memunggungi Minato.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, Kushina,"

"Huh," tidak ada jawaban, hanya disambut dengan dengusan sebal dari gadis merah di depannya. Minato tersenyum maklum sambil bangkit berdiri—setelah memastikan punggungnya yang malang itu baik-baik saja tentunya. Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar. Hari sudah bertambah malam, dengan situasi di tengah hutan belantara seperti ini, tampaknya pulang secepatnya adalah jalan terbaik. Tanpa pikir panjang ditariknya Kushina berdiri dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang telah tertunda.

"A—apa yang mau kau lakukan—_tteba—''_

"Semakin malam, sebaiknya kita segera pulang," Minato bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekitar. Bahkan ia tak sadar dengan aura hitam pekat yang telah menguar akibat aksinya memotong perkataan seorang Uzumaki Kushina.

Benar saja, sekarang telah larut. Sebagai seorang _shinobi_ muda beriman yang masih tersisa— ingatkan dirinya tentang nasib naas teman lelaki lainnya yang telah tenggelam dalam kemesuman Jiraiya— dari sekian banyak _shinobi_ laki-laki di Konohagakure, pikirnya tak baik bagi seorang laki-laki dan perempuan bersama tanpa adanya kehadiran orang ketiga. Apalagi dalam suasana gelap dan sunyi seperti ini. Bisa bahaya nanti.

Eng…, sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya benar, sih. Minato mengaku senang kalau bisa berduaan dengan Kushina seperti ini. Kapan lagi bisa menghabiskan waktu sedekat ini dengan _Habanero_ yang telah terkenal seantero Konoha? Cewek merah galak yang sebenarnya manis itu secara pasti telah menyedot seluruh dunia dan pikirannya. Inilah kesempatan Minato untuk bertindak sebagai pelindung tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Dan—lihatlah suasana yang 'romantis' ini, gemerlap ditemani sorot cahaya remang ditambah iringan nyanyian jangkrik yang merdu. Jangan lupakan belaian angin yang terasa lembut sampai ke hati itu. Tambahkan juga keadaan Kushina yang sedang tak ada tenaga dan nyaris sepenuhnya bersandar pada keberadaan remaja laki-laki berambut kuning ini. Cocok sekali bagi Minato untuk melakukan modus terselubung kepada Kushina.

Ehem, lupakan yang terakhir sebelum _rasengan_ maut melayang bebas siap menyerang (?)

"Kushina? Ayo segera pulang," Minato menarik Kushina mendekat, bersiap mengangkatnya kembali untuk dibawa pulang. Begini-begini juga Minato tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Segeralah ia merangkul punggung Kushina untuk—

"Aku tidak mau melanjutkan" bibir mungil itu berkata tegas. Dua pasang mata bertatapan sejenak dengan serius. Menembus satu sama lain. "Cukup sampai di sini. Istirahat dan lanjutkan besok, Minato," ia melanjutkan. Cepat disingkirkannya tangan Minato dari punggungnya. Tangan berkulit putih bersih itu berbalik menggenggam tangan tan di dekatnya. Menarik— menyeret— sang pemilik untuk mengikutinya.

"Tapi Kushina, ini sudah malam. Seharusnya kita sege—''

''Tidak. Kau sudah cukup lelah untuk tidak menabrak pohon lagi. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan dalam keadaan kau yang sudah lelah seperti ini. Bukan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk menabrak pohon lagi—atau bahkan menabrak ujung pedang _kusanagi_ atau apapun itu—_ttebane!_"

Ugh, Minato cukup tercubit mendengarnya. Harga dirinya jatuh di sini, Kushina sudah tidak mempercayainya—

"Maaf telah membuatmu lelah seperti ini… Aku berat, ya?" gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah manapun yang terlihat oleh Minato. "A—aku hanya tak mau menabrak pohon lagi. Makanya istirahat saja sekarang— _ttebaneI!" _ cepat-cepat ditambahnya perkataan terdahulunya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya yang telah memerah dan melirik ragu kepada Minato di belakangnya. Alisya berkerut dan bibirnya sedikit digigit. Duh, ditambah dengan rambut merahnya yang tergerai bebas di sekitar punggungnya. Semua jadi terlihat bagus di mata Minato.

Kushina khawatir padanya. Walau disampaikan dengan cara _tsundere_ seperti itu, sih.

Senyuman seorang Minato yang terkenal manis – oh, ingatkan juga soal beberapa laki-laki Konoha yang sering memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menurutnya mengerikan— itu terkembang. Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau wajah polos rupawan itu jadi terlihat imut sekarang.

'_Masa bodoh dengan perjanjian _shinobi _ terpenting sekarang adalah Kushina. Walaupun dengan begini aku harus segera melepas gelar _shinobi Konoha_ yang masih beriman. Biarlah meski aku harus menyusul Fugaku sekalipun,' _pikiran Minato tambah ngelantur. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya menyeret nama baik sahabat datar Uchiha-nya.

"Baiklah, mungkin sedikit api unggun bisa membantu," kembali Minato tersenyum lebar. Sedikit cemas juga melihat keadaan Kushina—dengan pakaian yang bias dibilang pendek— di tengah udara malam yang dingin mencekat tulang seperti ini. Bagaimanapun kondisinya belum pulih benar, jangan sampai sakit yang terpenting.

Setelah berkeliling hutan untuk menemukan tempat yang setidaknya aman, Minato menyulut kayu bakar— entah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan semua itu— sampai membara. Setelah memastikan semuanya siap, Minato menyusul Kushina yang terduduk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri di sisi lain api unggun kecil. Lalu sedikit melakukan persiapan senjata dan kesiagaan— bagaimanapun menyalakan api unggun di tengah hutan sama saja dengan membawa sepotong daging di kandang singa.

"Minato," suara kecil itu mengalun sempurna.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih… untuk semuanya," malu-malu semuanya terucap.

"Aku…, juga tak mau kehilanganmu," sebuah senyuman terukir indah.

Minato menatap api unggun di depannya. Sesekali percikan-percikan kecil terlontar bebas mengudara. Bunyi-bunyian kayu yang terbakar mengalun pelan menemani keduanya. Pendar jingga bersinar menerangi, menyebar kehangatan untuk dua insan yang tersenyum ringan duduk bersebelahan.

"Tak masalah," Minato menoleh menatap lawan bicara. "Terimakasih juga untukmu, Kushina," tanpa memedulikan tatapan bertanya dari sang gadis, ia melanjutkan. "Untuk semuanya," lagi senyum lembut itu terukir.

_GLUDUK! TES!_

"_Ah, _ hujan—_ttebane!" _Kushina merutuk kesal, kehangatan yang baru tercipta langsung terhapus singkat oleh derai hujan yang semakin menderas. Tubuhnya dan Minato sudah setengah basah. Api unggun itu perlahan menyurut, sebelum padam. Tanpa banyak bicara keduanya berlari bersama, menuju tempat untuk berteduh. Tak lama sebuah goa kecil tampak, langsung saja keduanya berlari dan berlindung di dalamnya.

Minato mengacak rambutnya pelan, menjatuhkan sebagian air yang dengan nakalnya hinggap di sana. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika Kushina terduduk lemas dengan tubuh menggigil. Cepat ia menghampiri, lalu tanpa pemikiran apapun memeluk tubuh yang gemetar itu.

"Aa, Minato?" wajah itu kembali merona. _Violet_ yang setengah meredup itu menatap layu.

"Kau kedinginan, jadi biarkan aku menghangatkanmu, ya?" dengan cemas, pelukan itu semakin mengerat. Tak peduli kalau keduanya sama-sama kebasahan.

Tetapi…, entah darimana kehangatan yang merasuk ini?

**=oOo=**

"Kau ingat? Ini api unggun yang sama..,"

Hokage keempat itu merangkul istrinya erat. Memandang halaman belakang rumah mereka yang lumayan luas. Dengan api unggun kecil di depan keduanya. Sementara sang istri, Kushina Uzumaki, menikmati dekapan protektif dari suaminya. Tangannya mengelus pelan perutnya yang belum terlalu buncit itu.

"Api unggun tabrak pohon itu? Aku sangat ingat—_ttebane_! Dulu ada seorang ninja yang menabrak pohon ketika menyusuri hutan!" _violet _itu berpendar jahil. _Jounin_ cantik yang sebentar lagi menjadi ibu itu dapat merasakan dengusan geli di ujung kepala bersurai merahnya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap suaminya.

"Terserah padamu saja, Kushina,"

Wanita itu terkekeh-kekeh sebelum bangkit untuk duduk tegak. Ditepuknya pelan— mungkin— pipi kanan milik Hokage muda berwajah kalem itu. "Terserah padaku. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi terimakasih untuk semuanya. Termasuk gelar _shinobi beriman_ yang telah kau tanggalkan untukku," ia tergelak, tak peduli pada suaminya yang—lagi-lagi— mendengus. "Oh, dan jangan lupakan wajah kaku Fugaku ketika kau katakan akan segera menyusulnya. Sungguh, aku tak akan melupakannya— _ttebane!" _lagi-lagi ia tertawa. Minato melirik istrinya itu dengan senyuman. Lagi, ia dekap erat tubuh langsing-tapi-berperut-buncit itu.

"Mungkin ia tak mau sahabat polosnya ini jadi seperti dirinya?" Lalu keduanya tertawa dalam kehangatan. Tak peduli pada api unggun yang kobarnya kian memudar.

.

.

.

_Merah dan Kuning. Akan bersatu menjadi jingga._

_Unsur dari kehangatan api yang sebenarnya._

_Ketika keduanya bersama, bersatu dalam kesatuan._

_Tanpa api di sekeliling keduanya akan tetap hangat._

_Karena api dari diri mereka telah ada. Bersatu, lalu berkobar menyebar hangat dalam kesetiaan yang disebut cinta._

_Hidup bahagia dalam kehangatan yang tak akan pernah padam._

_Tidak oleh hujan, sekalipun oleh badai._

.

.

.

_**END**_

**.**

**.**

**=OoO=**

_A/N: Halooo,_ kembali lagi dengan fict rush system kebut sehari ini. Didedikasikan untuk "MinaKushi Canon Challenge" :D

Maafff, banget karena telat dan tepat DL #plak

Mana ini astaganaga, rasanya mau nangis waktu baca setengah, terus setengahnya lagi gak kulanjutkan baca. Maaf belum edit dan sebagainya, karena hari ini sudah DL jadinya begini… ampuni aku, kak Barbara dan kak Meiko T.T

Segini aja dulu deh, untuk ff yang lain ndak tau kapan update, ini satu masih proses. Maaf kalau mengecewakan semuanya T.T

Jadi, jadi kritik dan masukannya, ya~

Terima Kasih

_30 Mei 2014_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Eh, apaan tuh? XD_

"Terserah padaku. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi terimakasih untuk semuanya. Termasuk gelar _shinobi beriman_ yang telah kau tanggalkan untukku,"

Fugaku Uchiha mengerutkan alis. Ia baru saja pulang dari acara belanja kebutuhan bulanan, lalu tralala trilili dan sebagainya —ditemani istrinya— dan ketika melewati rumah sahabatnya ini. Apakah barusan ia mendengar suara seorang wanita? Jawabannya ya.

'_Perempuan habanero itu pastinya'_ ia membatin, berlagak tak peduli dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"_Anata_, kau dengar suara Kushina?" Mikoto bersuara sembari melirik rumah sahabatnya. "Sepertinya belum tidur, kau bilang ingin bertemu Minato-san untuk membahas perbatasan?" ia bergumam lagi sembari membenahi posisi Sasuke dalam gendongannya. Sementara Itachi hanya terdiam memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya—dengan tangannya yang digenggam Mikoto.

"Hn," singkat, padat, dan samasekali tidak jelas. Mikoto hanya menghela napas pasrah ketika suaminya itu tiba-tiba saja berbelok santai memasuki pekarangan rumah Hokage muda yang katanya tertampan di Konoha— sebenarnya Fugaku tak ikhlas mengakuinya.

"Oh, dan jangan lupakan wajah kaku Fugaku ketika kau katakan akan segera menyusulnya. Sungguh, aku tak akan melupakannya— _ttebane!" _lalu suara tawa terdengar.

Fugaku menghentikan langkah. Raut wajahnya mengeras. Otaknya bekerja cepat dan segera mengetahui topic pembicaraan dua sejoli yang tak sadar akan kehadiran. Namanya disebut-sebut, plus kata _predikat shinobi beriman. _ '_Ck, apa-apaan ini?!'_

Mikoto di belakangnya terheran-heran. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau suaminya ini melepas predikat _shinobi beriman_ lebih cepat dari Minato. Bahkan awal masa _chuunin_nya.

Apakah suaminya semesum itu?

"_Anata_, apa maksudnya itu?" taka da sahutan. Ketua klan uchiha itu masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu masuk kediaman Namikaze.

"Mungkin ia tak mau sahabat polosnya ini jadi seperti dirinya?" kali ini suara Minato. Jelaslah semuanya bagi Mikoto.

Ia tersenyum lembut sembari menepuk bahu suaminya pelan. "Pantas saja, ternyata kau melepaskan predikat _suci_ itu lebih cepat dari Minato. Aku tahu kau sudah lama tidak polos, bahkan sebelum menikah sikapmu sudah menjurus seperti itu," Ia tertawa dengan anggun, menatap wajah sang suami yang mengeras, mati-matian menahan malu. "Ternyata kau yang sebenarnya seperti ini ya, _Fugaku-kun?"_

"_Mesum juga ternyata,"_

Fugaku memejamkan mata, meredam rasa campur aduk yang kian memuncak. Lalu tepukan tangan mungil terasa di kakinya, ia melirik tanpa repot-repot menunduk.

"_Tou-san _mesum ya? Paman Minato juga pernah cerita seperti itu," Itachi kecil angkat suara. Tak peduli pada sang ibu yang sedang menahan tawa dan sang ayah yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"tapi _kaa-san, mesum _itu apa?" lagi ia bertanya dengan tampang polos. "Aku ingin tahu, _tou-san _ semesum apa?"

_CUKUP! _

Fugaku menggeram rendah dalam hati. Dengan langkah tegas ia mendekati pintu, lalu—

BRAKK!

"MINATO NAMIKAZE!" –APA YANG KAU CERITAKAN PADA ANAKKU?!

"Fugaku-kun!"

"_Tou-san? Mesum_ itu apa?"

Duh, Itachi.., hentikan pertanyaan itu sebelum Fugaku datang dan menggigitmu.

_._

_._

_._

**Beneran End:D**


End file.
